The Seaweed Monster
|image =HB Goji ep 05 preview.png |nameofepisode =The Seaweed Monster |series =The Godzilla Power Hour |episodenumber =5 |director =? |writer =? |aired =1978 }} The Seaweed Monster is the fifth episode of The Godzilla Power Hour. Plot The episode opens up with the Calico Crew near the Sargasso Sea. Quinn and Brock are Scuba Diving to gather Plant Life for research. Suddenly, while the two of them are gathering some samples, they are both attacked by a Giant Monster composed entirely of Seaweed! The Seaweed Monster (which is continuously getting bigger by the the second from the Seaweed its absorbing into its body) ensnares Quinn, seizing her. Luckily, Quinn is saved by a curious Godzooky, who stumbles upon the attack and distracts the Monster long enough for Brock to rescue Quinn and take them both to the surface. Quinn then informs Majors of the Monster's existence, only for Majors to show some skepticism. Shortly after, the Seaweed Monster appears itself and it attacks the Calico and Godzooky. Thanks to Pete's intervention, Godzooky manages to call for Godzilla, who also arrives on the scene to battle the Monster. Godzilla and the Seaweed Monster engage in a battle both above and below the Ocean's surface, but ultimately, Godzilla manages to frighten the Seaweed Monster away with his Lasers. As Godzilla leaves, Quinn notices that during the Seaweed Monster's attack on the Calico, it left behind a piece of its excess Seaweed, and she begins analyzing the sample. Quinn's research ultimately reveals that the Seaweed that composes the Seaweed Monster's body is highly energized and draws into each other when in close proximity, thus explaining how the monster got so big. However while the Calico Crew goes for lunch, the Seaweed sample being growing exponentially until finally it transforms into a smaller, but no less dangerous Seaweed Monster as well. As Pete and Godzooky go to set the timer in Quinn's Lab, the smaller Seaweed Monster attacks Pete and tries to drag him out to Sea. Luckily, the Calico Crew hears his call for help and Pete is rescued by Majors, and the Seaweed Monster is shoved back into the Sea by Majors and Brock. Shortly after, another smaller Seaweed Monster appears from the hull! (Godzooky noticed and played with another small sample of Seaweed oblivious to the Seaweed's mutation.) Instead of fighting the Calico Crew however, the second Seaweed Monster flees into the Sea as well. Realizing that the Seaweed Monsters from before, as well as other masses of Seaweed, are gathering together to create another Giant Seaweed Monster, Majors calls upon Godzilla to try and fend off the Seaweed Monster before it can attack a nearby inhabited Island. Godzooky rallies the information to Godzilla, and together Godzilla and the Calico Crew head off to intercept the Seaweed Monster's attack. Luckily, Godzilla arrives just in time to stop the now giant Seaweed Monster from attacking some swimmers by the beach, but stopping the Seaweed Monster itself becomes a challenge when the Monster's moist body protects it from Godzilla's flames, and its ability to reform and regenerate Seaweed allows it to heal any apparent damage. As Godzilla and the Seaweed Monster battle, Quinn makes a discovery. Upon finding some dried-up, lifeless Seaweed on deck, she deduces that a possible weakness to the Seaweed Monster is to beach it and dry it out, making it vulnerable to Godzilla's attacks. With the acquired knowledge, the Calico Crew and Godzooky rally the info to Godzilla again. With the Seaweed Monster wrapped around the Monster King, Godzilla drags the monster further in-land onto Dry Land. Sure enough, Quinn's theory works and the Seaweed Monster quickly begins to dry out from the sunlight's rays. The Seaweed Monster then tries to escape back into the ocean, but it's too late. With a combination of Godzilla's flames, and the intense heat from the Sunlight, the Seaweed Monster burns up into a giant pile of ash, ending the threat. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Godzooky *Seaweed Monster Gallery to be added Trivia *When Godzooky rallies the information to Godzilla about the Seaweed Monster about to attack the Island, and Godzilla blows Godzooky away, Godzooky's tumbling resembles that of his comedic tumble into the Show's opening sequence. Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour Episodes Category:The Godzilla Power Hour